The Lady and the Tramp
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: They where the talk of the town, and the talk of five brumican firends of the Oily Earl. See how the talk of the town, becamese that towns very future. AmaFre pairing


Disclaimer: i don't own final fantasy nine or any like charater or places, i do own Ela, Dam, Ilene, Shelly and Jacob. On now with the story...

The lady and the tramp

Chapter 1

How did they get together?

They where the talk of the town, maybe that was because no one else had anything better to talk about. Other then the rain, but that was hardly news in the realm of eternal rain. But here where two unlikely people who made themselves a couple. One was a dragoon a knight fierce and as she was noble, her reputation had always been a good one. If she was anything to everyone in the town she was a Lady. The other was nothing more then a common street thug, the only thing that set him apart for them was his large size and frightening façade, though none had seen his face. No one was willing to get close enough to outsider to know what kind of temperament he had, none wanted the risk of lost of life.

If he was anything to the people of the realm he was a tramp. So here they where a lady of who had made her own class as a Knight, and the other a mere if not terrifying Tramp. They where such an odd ball couple that none could take there eyes off them. It was them, who were the only thing (sad to say) that the populace had to look forward too. This little game of come and stare at the freak couple had gone on for months, the citizens (rodent-like people) of the town known as Burmecia the realm where the rain never stops, had sort of a ritual. Everyday for the past who really remembers how many months the townsfolk would stealthy watch the couple of one which was the dragoon Lady Freya, and some guy they knew not of doing couples things.

The strange red-hair tramp seemed to be everywhere she was, even when it seemed when she was alone. The people of once fallen nation turn this into a must see event. The lives of this couple were known to everyone. The tavern of Oily Earl (unfortunately name because of its owner's cleanliness problems, also the only working tavern in town) had become some sort of a headquarters regarding the couple.

"I just saw them! Walking down the street holding hands!" shouted a regular named Jacob taking off his hat and sitting at the counter.

"That so," Said the bartender Dam cleaning a glass out with an oil rag.

"I heard that the tramp might just propose," said the waitress Ilene.

"That might just be something," said Dam

"I'd kill to see that." He then took Jacob's order, a regular hard drink.

"Well hell it's been already who knows how many months since they got together. It's the next reasonable step," spoke Ilene bring all the dishes back to the front. The tavern was quite for a while but the silence was soon broken. BAM! The front doors of the tavern were busted open and a young Burmecian named Shelly also a regular enter soaking water and also out of breath, "The tramp," she started regaining breath, no one really minded her so she shouted.

"THE TRAMP…H-HE JUST PROPOSED!" all eyes where one her and soon many foot steps found themselves at the windows. Dam, Jacob and Ilene found themselves to going to the only open place available the door, the three friends like all others where wanting for a responds

"I-I don't know what to say this is all too sudden, Amarunt," started the knight her face in complete shock, her companion grunted and had his face even lower to the ground than normal. The tavern was on tip toes as was everyone else around town, as it was certain that (thanks to Shelly) the whole town knew. All where afraid to breathe less they miss the answer. Finally after minutes that felt like hours, there was answer. It started as a whisper that all had to strain to hear,

"Y-yes," and then she said with growing courage and strength, "Yes, Amarunt. I will marry you!" she finally shouted for all to hear. A stun silence that last for a long time was soon broken as the general public of the tavern found themselves in their own little conversations. Three at the door remained there a while before coming back in.

"I can't believe it, I just can't." muttered Jacob sitting back down.

"I just can't believe it either. Oh dearie me, I worry what Sir Fratley would have to say if he hadn't gone off on that adventure in the forgotten continent six months ago or was it twelve," she said shrugged her shoulders.

"You known I wonder if the lad is alright I mean sure he has a few memory problems and all but he ain't a bad kid," said Dam wiping off the counter with the same dirty rag. Jacob down his drink in one shot and then spoke.

"It was loneliness. I heard the middle of the night does strange things to one." He rubbed his chin sagely and ordered another drink. "

Yes but an outsider! Oh dearie me!" claimed Ilene as she got up to take the order of the new guess that had just entered. The bell to the door opened and geeky glasses wearing Burmecian girl actually Cleyran (one of the few survivors, said it was her six sense that made her get out in time, no one believes her though) came in she too was out of breathe clutched in her hands was a large book.

"Aye tis only Ela," stated Dam bored.

"Well hello to you too, Dam," she said taking off her cloak reliving her odd curly copper hair. She slams the book on the counter. The trio sighs at this act.

"No, Ela. Not right now," said Jacob tiredly. Ignoring the older Burmecian she took out her quill and opened the book to choose a clear page. She then feverously started drawing. She only paused slightly to push her glasses back up her face. Dam shook his hand when Ela got in this mood no one could stop her. So he didn't even try. Ela finished drawing casually and slowly slipping out of her bag a container of Limblum's famous Ghyasl greens juice out of her back.

The stuff didn't have even one once of alcohol in it but still the smell alone was enough to put hair on ones chest as the saying goes. As it so happens Ela was the only person whatever their race that could drink the stuff almost daily. Shaking her head after the as the vile drink did its best for her.

"That stuff does it every time," she commented with a smirk.

"Yeah I just wish you would drink that here," said Dam waving his hand in front of his face to wave the smell away. He hated Ghyasl greens more then anyone else. Ela rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Sure boss," she replied sarcastically. Dam shook his head and started cleaning a new glass.

"What did ya draw, Ela?" asked Jacob his attention now at the girl's spastic yet detailed drawing. The younger girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't rightly know. I just had an over powering urge to draw it," she replied

"You can look at it if you want to." she pushed the book to the red clad mercenary. Jacob had to admit the draw was superb, for something that took only several minutes. It was of a girl, or rather a woman her face shadowed by thick hair yet her ears stood out. She stood in away that showed her form to be muscular yet lean and still feminine. The hand above her head had a claw weapon on it, in her other hand was a spear on her tail a ribbon very similar to Lady Freya's.

Behind her was a enigmatic crest showing a dragon and salamander. Its creed was Live and let live, only do as you must. It was a truly a strange picture. It was the name that really caught Jacob's attention. The picture was called…The soon yet far future Queen. He looked up from it.

"Soon yet far future queen huh," he laughed and handed the book back to Ela,

"Good work, Ela. But I think the only thing she will be Queen of is your imagination," he added picking up his hat and getting ready to leave.

"Oh leaving so soon and here I got a letter from the Sir and everything." Ela laughed holding out a letter as she stretched in her seat. Jacob turned back to Ela and Dam, the latter shrugged examined the glass and then when right back to cleaning it. Ilene came back over holding more dishes.

"So what's going on loves." She greeted having missed the conversation up to that point.

"Ela says she got a letter from Sir Fratley," replied Jacob annoyed after having sat back down, and he was so ready to leave that time.

"A letter?" asked Ilene came over to the group for a moment.

"Yep, I got it just today on my way back form Daguerreo, the hermit library. Its form the sir alright, haven read it yet though." She said sitting now in front of everyone. They nodded, Ela was weird she only called Sir Fratley, the sir for some strange reason.

"Well then let's read the damn thing already," said Dam gruffly. All others nodded and Ela opened the letter. She read it aloud slowly:

_Dear friends,_

_I hope that this letter finds you all well. I wish I could say that my memory has returned but unfortunately it has not. I am currently in the companionship of a young woman who claims she is a bounty hunter, her name is Lani. She and I are working together to find the young prince puck. Well it seems more along the lines of she is looking for some else who may have been involved with the young princes' disappearances. _

_A strange sorceress name Evelyn Ipsen. I'm not clear what this person has to do with the disappearance of our young monarch, but I can assure you that I intent to find out. I will be on this hunt five months, after such time I will be returning home to regroup my efforts. I look forward to conversing with you all at such time. _

_Yours truly, Sir Fratley. _Ela looked up at everyone then.

"So he really is missing huh," she asked taking out her drink again.

"Aye you did not know that," asked Ilene getting up and going back to work.

"How was I suppose to know I was Daguerreo remember and it's not like you guys ever write," replied Ela taking a sip of her drink that singed the nose hairs of everyone in a three feet radius.

"Oh so I guess you haven hear the news about Lady Freya then have you," asked Ilene before she went back to waiting on tables of the few people that remain in the tavern.

"No," replied Ela honestly.

"Well I'll tell, you know that tramp she's been hanging around with has just proposed and get this the lady said yes! Can you believe that! Everyone's talking about it!" Ilene told Ela before heading off. Ela shrugged her shoulders she clearly didn't care.

"Let me guess instead of finding a suitable leader for Burmecia, you guys play stalker to a famous hero. Guys give the warrior break would ya," replied Ela gathering up her stuff, for the second time that night Shelly busted into the inn.

"We have a date! " She shouted then added,

"The wedding will be in five months!" the remaining at the Oily Earl started and whispering to one another.

"But where, all of the temples have yet to be rebuilt," said one speaking out, Shelly then answered,

"Why here of course!" she waved her hands around the tavern. Dam decided then spoke out.

"What do you mean here? My tavern ain't no temple!" he shouted annoyed the very lest she could do was ask if it was ok. "Got anywhere else?" asked Shelly. Another asked,

"But who will marry them?" Shelly replied

"Why the last Oracle of Cleyra, of course!" she shouted for all to hear. Satisfied that they had all heard her, Shelly ran off to the next place to announce the news.

"You guys really have nothing better to do, do you?" asked Ela with a sigh she then stood.

"Where you off to?" asked Dan.

"Daguerreo" she replied gathering up her stuff back in her side bag.

"why ya going back?" asked Jacob standing as well but just stretching as opposed to the other whom was leaving.

"Gotta try and convince the Oracle to come back with me" she replied putting her hood back on.

"But why leave so soon, I mean you have five months," asked Jacob sitting back down.

"Trust me its going to take five months just to convince her to come back," replied Ela with her other bag on her shoulder as she get back out in the rain.


End file.
